


Loyalty

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idea from notmyyacht: prompt/idea for thing to write: Sonny dealing with the aftermath of the latest episode, being pulled in two directions. Being the loyal person he is, he's dealing with Benson leaving but also he's with Barba. Who does he trust? Does he feel the need to stand by Benson's side and support her? Does that affect his relationship with Barba? Maybe write a thing exploring that? idk just an idea :D </p>
<p>I also combined this idea from an anon’s request:  “ Could you write a ficlet for Sonny asking Rafi if he ratted out Liv?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

“Of all people Liv could date… Tucker?!” Barba said in a huff as he enters Sonny’s apartment.

“Who she dates shouldn’t be our business, Raf,” Sonny takes off his coat and hangs it up.

“It is when it involves high rank officials in an investigation,” Rafael shakes his head. “Plus, it’s Tucker.” His mouth curls in disgust saying his name. “The guy’s been a thorn in SVU’s side for _years_. Liv’s complained to me more than once how much of a pain in the ass he is. Now suddenly feelings changed? And she’s sleeping with him? I thought she had better sense than that.”

“I’m sure her falling for him didn’t develop overnight,” Sonny rubs his neck nervously.

“It sure seems like it. What does she see in this guy?”

“Something that we don’t.” Sonny looks at him, “Sounds like to me you’re jealous that she kept a secret from you.”

“Thank you very much, Sherlock Holmes, for that astute observation,” Rafael said as he tosses his coat onto a chair. “I’m more angry than jealous that she kept this from me.”

“How you’re acting I can see why she did.” Perhaps not the wisest choice of words but in Sonny’s mind, at least, he was honest.

Rafael scowls at him, crossing his arms, “And what do you mean by that, Sonny?”

“That you’re acting friggin’ defensive over nothing,” Sonny says as his hands start to gesture all over the place.

Rafael scoffs at his comment, “ _Nothing?_ Do you know how bad this is? Did she realise how bad this is? “

“Not really, I think what happened to her was blown way out of proportion,” Sonny taps his Apple watch. “She comes into the squad room, telling us she was relieved as our commander. Suddenly, Dodds is in charge.” Sonny looks at him, “Please tell me you had nothing to do with that.”

Rafael stood there silently, checking his phone, an annoyed look on his face.

“I know you heard me, Rafael.”  Now it was Sonny’s turn to scowl at Rafael, “Did you?”

 Rafael purses his lips for a moment before putting his hands on his hips, “No.” He walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass.

 Sonny follows him, “You’re not lying to me, are you? Tell the truth.”

 “No, Dominick. _I’m not lying_.” He opens another cabinet, grabs the bottle of scotch, and pours himself a glass.

 Sonny flinches hearing his actual name and slinks back a little.

 Rafael takes a couple sips of the drink. “Now I have everyone breathing down my neck because of this. 1PP, my boss, IAB. Everyone knows how close Liv and I are. And they think I kept this a secret. My job’s on the line here!”

 Sonny leans against the wall, “So is everyone else’s. Liv’s been in the SVU for years and now she’s been transferred, relieved of her leadership.”

 Rafael rolls his eyes, “She can handle it.”

 “That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

 “Everything has a consequence. She should have known better. There’s rules, Sonny.” He finishes his drink and places the glass on the counter.

 Sonny sighs, “I know how close you two are. Shouldn’t you stick up for her?”

“ _Were close.”_ The way Rafael says this worries Sonny. “For now, I have only me to worry about.” He walks back into the living room, undoing his tie.

“That’s selfish, even for you,” Sonny clicks his tongue. He couldn’t understand why Rafael was acting this way towards her.

 “Sorry to disappoint you,” he tosses his tie on the coffee table. “I’m not perfect. Every man for himself. That’s life.”

 Sonny tries to reason with him again. “But we’re a squad. You know Liv would never jeopardise anyone in the squad for Tucker.”

 “Are you sure about that? Feelings get in the way. As do biases. Now with Tucker -”

 “You’re still mad that she kept something from you. You haven’t exactly told her about us,” Carisi checks his phone for a moment.

 Rafael lets out an annoyed groan, “It’s different.”

 “Is it, Rafael?”

 “Tucker’s in charge of IAB and Liv’s in charge of SVU. If something comes up it looks like both groups are covering for one another. And then the legalities. It’s a huge mess. It’s called conflict of interest.” He rubs the bridge of his nose. “It could come down on you, on me -”

 “And that’s why _we_ have to stick together. I trust Liv. I trust she will do the right thing and not look the other way. Maybe it makes me sound naïve, but we have to.”

 “Sonny… ” He picks up a newspaper, eyeing a random article.

 “We have to stick up for Liv. Let her know we are a team. That we are there for her. Trust me, it’s not a good feeling being transferred from place to place.” Sonny looks away for a moment.

 “Then you stick up for her. I have to save my own ass for right now.”

 “Raf, come on,” Sonny frowns.

 “You do what you think is right, I’ll do mine. End of discussion,” He purposely shields his face with the newspaper.

 “By doing nothing? When have you been quiet about anything? Unbelievable,” Sonny shakes his head. He was beyond disappointed in Rafael’s behaviour.

 Rafael says nothing.

 “Are you honestly holding a friggin’ grudge? Over a dumb secret?”

 Rafael peers over the paper to see the look of disapproval Sonny gives him.

 “I thought you were her friend. I guess I’ll be.” Sonny had to walk away. He couldn’t stand looking at Rafael. His indifference annoyed him. He enters his bedroom, turning on the light. Staring at his alarm clock, he couldn’t believe how cold Rafael was towards Liv. As he sits on the bed, he rubs his face. He was starting to doubt Rafael. Possibly he did lie and snitched on Liv. How could he do that? Was he legally obligated to? He tried to remember his classes and he couldn’t think of a reason. Perhaps his own bias was making him not remember? He felt guilty he was feeling this way towards Rafael, but at the same time, he had to help his boss. His co-worker. His friend. Somebody he respects and believed in him when no one else would.

 “ _Goddamnit_ ,” Sonny mutters to himself as he walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. After he undresses, he steps in and lets the water hit his face for a moment. He thought it would calm him down yet he was still angry. How he hated that he was caught in the middle of all this. He loved Rafael, but he was loyal to his squad. They took him in when no one else would. He had to stick up for Liv. He couldn’t understand why Rafael wouldn’t. _To save his own ass?_ When did Rafael become such a coward? He despised how these thoughts flooded his mind. He stands under the hot water for a couple more minutes and he eventually calms down.

_“Sonny?”_ Rafael’s voice broke Sonny’s concentration as he washes his hair.

 “Shower, one second,” he rinses his hair before turning off the water. As he steps out, he grabs a towel and wraps it around himself. Entering his bedroom, he finds Rafael standing there, looking crestfallen.  

 “What? Come to lecture me because I lectured you?” He wipes his damp fringe away from his eyes even though he didn’t want to look at Rafael.

 “No. Look,” Rafael’s voice hesitates. “I know you’re clearly pissed off at me. And I get it. So is everyone else. Believe it or not, I called her to tell her it wasn’t me and she hung up. She doesn’t believe me and that hurts.”

“She did?” Sonny puts on a pair of sweatpants before he slicks back his hair.

“Yes.”

 Sonny smiles a little, looking hopeful, “If I can call her and explain -”

 Rafael holds a hand up. “Won’t do you any good. She doesn’t want anything to do with anyone right now.”

 Sonny places a hand on his shoulder, “Which means we keep trying.” He lets go to put on a t-shirt. “We’re a -”

 “Squad, I know. It’s just… ” Rafael lets out another frustrated sigh, “I haven’t had a best friend like that since Alex and that went south because of personal differences.”

 “I heard about that. Sorry.”

“Happens,” Rafael shrugs. “It feels the same here. I shouldn’t have exploded the way I did. I’m under so much pressure. And she tells me everything that comes up. I’m afraid I may have cost our friendship over it.”

 Rafael was more torn about what was going on than Sonny realised. He wanted to do more to help mend this fracture between his boss and his boyfriend. Sonny couldn’t help but hug him. “Counsellour,” he says warmly. “I don’t think it’s too late to save your friendship with Liv. Apologise for how you reacted and show that you’re there for her.”

 Rafael relaxes in his embrace as he exhales, “Hate to admit it, but that might be the right thing to do.”

 Sonny grins hearing that, “It is.” He kisses his temple.

 One corner of Rafael’s mouth lifts up slightly as he looks up at him, “Don’t let that get to you.” They both walk out of the bedroom and into the living room.

 Sonny keeps smiling, “I can’t guarantee that.” He gets out his cell and dials Liv’s number, “Now let’s try that call again.” He hands the phone to Rafael. 


End file.
